Unknown
by snoopyluver44
Summary: Bellatrix never died but now is very unhinged and is living with the Malfoys. Narsissa goes to the Order to get help. Not Blackcest
1. Broken Glass

Chapter 1: Broken Glass

When Narsissa woke up, the sun was shining in the window. For a second it was so peaceful that she fell back on her pillow thinking that she could get and extra hour of sleep. Just as she had decided that was what she was going to do a loud shatter resonated from the kitchen.

"Bloody Hell" she mumbled as she got out of bed, the wood cold beneath her feet.

She walked to the kitchen, where in the middle of the floor was a shattered glass, knelt by it was a woman. She had black, curly hair and was wearing a tight corseted dress that went down to her ankles.

"Bella?" Narsissa quickened her pace across the room, she could hear her sister talking to herself.

"My Lord. Please. I tried. Don't hurt me." She let out a blood-curdling scream and began to writhe and twitch around on the ground, as if she was being tortured. Narsissa ran the rest of the way to her sister and pulled her off the ground.

"Bellatrix, calm down. Shh." She calmed down and allowed Narsissa to brush her off. "Where is he? Where is the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked looking around. "Bellatrix. He's dead. Don't you remember? The Battle of Hogwarts." Narsissa guided her over to a chair, at the moment Lucius and Draco walked in. Their hair was mused and tussled from sleep. They came to a sudden stop when they saw Narsissa and Bellatrix. When Bellatrix saw Lucius she leapt up and started towards Lucius with and aura of madness about her, her lips pulled in an animal-like snarl. "You" a mad laugh escaped her lips as he pulled out his wand. " Where did you get that? You don't have a wand, yours was broken." She pulled her own wand out and kept advancing on him. "Stupefy" Narsissa was pointing her wand at Bellatrix, sending her flying back onto the ground. She was wearing an expression of anger, disgust, and sadness.

Bellatrix looked up at Narsissa with a look of shock and hurt on her face. She started to cry, it was great heaving sobs almost like a child's. Narsissa looked at her then she said. "Draco, watch her" when he started "bu-" she turned "WATCH HER!" Once she was out of site from Bellatrix, Draco, and Lucius she ran to her bedroom and but a Silencing Charm and locked it.

She flopped down on her bed and cried. She cried for her family Draco and Lucius who would never be trusted again, her sister who was insane and needed help, but who loved Narsissa anyway (one of the few people she loved) , she even cried for the Dark Lord who would never know love.

After the Battle of Hogwarts when Narsissa and Draco had rescued her from Molly Weasly's attack they had taken her in but unfortunately became more unhinged when she heard of the Dark Lord's death than what she had been before when she came back from Azkaban. She would have brief moments of what Narsissa called sanity but mostly it was just living in the past. When Narsissa had finished crying she settled and got dressed, splashing water on her face, brushing out her black and white hair.


	2. Help

**Thanks to x-Raise-You-Wands-x and greeneleka. Your where my first two fans/people who like my story (is that what you call it when you Story Alert) . Thanks guys (sorry if you don't want your names on this. Thanks to all my fans (see above) who liked this.**

Chapter 2: Help

* * *

><p>Narsissa walked out into the hallway, in the living room she could see Lucius and Draco but strangely no Bellatrix. Lucius and Draco turned at the sound of her footsteps coming into the room. "Bellatrix is in her room. I think we persuaded her to go to bed."<p>

Narsissa walked down the hall towards Bella's room. When she got inside, what she saw shocked her. Words were everywhere, on the ceiling, written on the walls and on the ground, on the dresser, even on the comforter of the bed, everywhere. "Bella..." Then she saw her she was sitting on the bed. "Narsissa? Come here." She patted the bed motioning for her to sit down. Narsissa approached her cautiously. "Time goes in circles" Bellatrix said and as she said that the words appeared on her wall just above the clock.

"What?" Narsissa said, confused "Nothing" Bellatrix said "the world is all gray why hasn't he come to rescue me." Narsissa knew exactly the "he" she was talking about "Bella he's dead, he won't come back." Narsissa said soothingly inching backwards in case she tried to lash out. "He's not dead. He'll come back. Cissy he will!" she said her voice rising to a shriek her arms swinging wildly around her.

Lucius who Narsissa guessed had been waiting outside the door came rushing in at the sound of Bellatrix's shriek. When Narsissa saw him, she quickly waved him out, trying to tell him that it was okay. "I'll never give up on him. Not know, not ever. Never. Never." Bellatrix said rocking back and forth on the bed. Narsissa sat down on the bed. Suddenly Bellatrixs rocking stopped, and faster than Narsissa could react Bellatrix slapped her "get away from me, bitch" she snarled. Bellatrix had slapped Narsissa so hard that Narsissa had fallen off the bed. She pressed a cold hand to the now hand shaped mark on her cheek.

The whole night Narsissa stayed up planning to get Bellatrix some help, she just needed someone to help her and Bellatrix, because it was just all to stressful, the yelling, the screaming, and the remembering. Finally after about 3 hours of thinking she had her plan but for it to work she would need to be alone.


	3. The Order

**Unfortunately I had to kill off Tonks. Don't get me wrong I love Tonks. Oh yes and if I forgot to mention I'm kind of dramatic as you can see in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Order<p>

Narsissa stepped up to 12 Grimmguald Place, her heart thumping in her chest. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun in the back of her head, she tried to compose herself as she reached for the front of the door feeling the metal handle press against her hand. She knocked and as she was waiting for the door to open she kept trying to compose herself. "I'm a Black, a Malfoy. This is my house."

The door swung open to reveal Kingsley. "Kingsley" Narsissa said surprised, but now more relaxed. Kingsley was one of the people in the Order that she got along with pretty well. "Mrs. Malfoy" Kingsley said taking a step back in surprise. "I have a favor to ask of you" Narsissa said briskly, "I need some-." "I'm sorry to interrupt but we should talk about this inside" Kingsley said leading Narsissa inside the house. "Of course" she walked inside and looked around, it was still the same house that she visited, with the dusty furniture and old paintings.

"Remus" she heard Kingsley say, his voice echoing off the walls "we have a visitor, she needs a favor." Narsissa heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. "Remus is staying with us till he gets some stuff figured out" Kingsley said in the deep calming voice of his "but he is part of the Order so, of course he gets a say in all things we do. For the moment we are the only Order members that are here." Narsissa nodded taking in the information.

Suddenly Remus appeared in the doorway, Narsissa recoiled in surprise, the Remus Lupin that most people was pulled together, clean shaven, and reasonable, the one that stood in the doorway was dirty, with dark circles under his eyes, and he had let his hair grow out.

"You were saying Mrs. Malfoy.'' Kingsley said tearing her gaze away from Remus. "Oh... yes, I heard you had Healers here.'' Narsissa said and Kingsley nodded "Yes, thats correct. We help people get over their losses and post-tramautic stress." Remus spoke up for the first time "Who could we help for_ you." _He said twisting the last words so that they sounded like an ugly thing.

"As you heard most of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban or dead but one is with me and she needs your help. Please. She needs help, and your the only ones that I can think of and she can't go to St. Mungos. I can't go back their I can't, I can't, I can't." All the things that Narsissa had been feeling for the last month had just come tumbling out in one stream of words, the last few petering out in to a whisper. To her disgust she felt tears on her face, but she quickly wiped them away hoping that Kingsley or Remus hadn't seen them.

"She's a murderer" Remus whispered sounding close to tears as well. The desperation and sadness that Narsissa had felt just seconds ago was replaced by anger, he was a filthy beast, he had no right to talk to her like that. "SHES MY SISTER! MY SISTER! YES SHE KILLED MANY PEOPLE. HELP HER OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL WISH YOU DIED ALONG WITH YOUR WIFE." Kingsley and Remus had their backs against the wall, with their mouthes gaping in surprise. Narsissa mentally slapper herself she was a Black she had been born to keep calm, to show people who's boss.

"You really care about her. You love Bellatrix Lestrange." Kingsley said peeling himself from the wall. "Yes I really do, she's my sister." Narsissa said simply feeling that it explained everything. "We'll try" Kingsley said, Remus turned on him "I said we'll try" he repeated in a firm voice. Narsissa had a feeling that Kingsley didn't say much or make decisions, he was more of a peacemaker, so when he did, people generally followed them. "Thank you" and with that Narsissa turned and left.


End file.
